Fasten Your Seatbelt
by Shiny the Strange
Summary: Modern/Amusement Park AU. While in line for a roller coaster, Hinoka has an unexpectedly intimate encounter with an attractive ride attendant.
**Another fic based off a tumblr text post that is also available on Tumblr and AO3. Enjoy**

* * *

"I think I'd like to do this one."

The shiny red coaster roared as it moved at what seemed to be a hundred miles per hour, running smoothly across the weathered tracks. Loops and turns dominated the train's path as screams filled the air, audible despite Hinoka and her family not having wandered close to the line.

"Seems good to me," said Ryoma.

"U-Um…can I wait out here? That ride looks scary…" said Sakura.

Ryoma patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Of course you can."

"I'm going to sit this one out as well," said Takumi. "I think I ate a little too much ice cream."

Hinoka grinned at Takumi.

"Up to you. I'm ready for some intense speed."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Ryoma.

Hinoka and Ryoma approached the ride and saw five areas to line up. They looked for the shortest line, passing the barricades. Eventually they chose one with four people ahead of them.

The train entered the platform, coming to a stop as the attendants opened the barriers. Riders chatted excitedly with one another as they exited.

Moving forward as some of the people in front went on, Hinoka sighed. She leaned against the barricade.

"I'm glad there's not a long line."

"Maybe it scared too many people off." Ryoma chuckled.

Hinoka giggled.

"Yeah, maybe. It's their loss!"

Leaning back slightly further, Hinoka suddenly felt like she was being watched. She glanced to the side and noticed a woman, the attendant for the line Hinoka and Ryoma stood in.

The attendant appeared to be staring directly at Hinoka; she grinned, seemingly pleased that she'd captured Hinoka's attention. Her waist-length, wavy lilac hair shone as the sunlight touched it. Some of that hair hung over her eye, concealing it completely. Her smile – that smile! – made Hinoka's heart beat slightly faster.

Before long, the attendant turned away.

"Are you hot, Hinoka? Your face is quite red."

Ryoma's voice brought Hinoka back to reality. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. A bit flushed from the excitement, I guess…that'll go away once we get on!"

A few minutes later, the train came to the platform once more. As riders got off and the people in front moved ahead, so too did Hinoka move. She turned and smiled at Ryoma.

Ryoma's face curled into a look of concern.

"Hinoka, watch where you're—"

Hinoka bumped into the rope barrier. Something much softer and fleshy was on the other side. She stepped back and turned to see the attendant standing in front of her; Hinoka felt her face flush.

"S-Sorry, I was a bit distracted."

The attendant smiled again, running a hand through her violet locks.

"That's quite alright, darling."

Hinoka felt her heart stop.

"D-Darling?"

The attendant continued to play with her hair as she gave an apologetic smile. Her cheeks were rosy.

"Sorry, dear. It's a force of habit."

"A-Ah…" Force of habit or not, Hinoka felt her palms clam up. "I'm a bit excited, that's all. I'll just have to wait my turn to get on, then."

"That would be wise," said the attendant. She wandered over to the train and pushed the safety device down over the passengers. Taking a step back, the ride began to move a minute later.

Her gaze went back to Hinoka as she walked back to the front of the line. "I'm glad you're excited."

"Y-Yeah…" Now that Hinoka was up close, the attendant's features were far more noticeable. Her visible eye sparkled as it met Hinoka's; something in it made Hinoka's heart skip a beat. The only other thing that came close to how much it shone was her nametag. "Camilla" was encrusted upon it; it sat just above her ample bust. The top of her breasts were slightly visible through the dip in her shirt. The urge to reach a hand out and touch them passed through Hinoka's mind; they appeared to be incredibly soft, the perfect place to rest one's head while snuggling up—

Wait, why was she thinking about something like _that_? Maybe chatting would relieve these thoughts.

"So, uh…Camilla, is it? Does this ride get all that busy?"

Camilla's smile perked up. Her cheeks continued to have a rosy hue.

"Oh, yes. Normally people come when it's a little bit hotter that it is right now; this ride goes incredibly fast, so it tends to be a good cool-off for people."

"Hm…" Hinoka averted her gaze slightly. "Maybe I'm just hot, then, since you seem to think it's cooler out than I do."

"Now, dear, I never said I wasn't feeling hot myself," said Camilla. She leaned slightly closer to Hinoka. "Perhaps it's from the thrill I feel."

"The…thrill?" Hinoka rubbed her hands together, noticing how clammy they'd gotten. "Lots of people ride this for the thrill, right?"

Camilla began to play with her hair again.

"Trust me, darling, plenty of people come for just that. The ride is so intense that there's both a bar and a seatbelt to keep you snug and safe."

A mechanical sound filled Hinoka's ears as the train rolled back to the platform.

Camilla waited until everyone riding left before opening the barrier. "Are you ready?"

"You bet!" Hinoka went through and turned to Ryoma. "You first."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, then nodded as he moved to sit at the farther end of the seat. Hinoka climbed in after him and put her seatbelt on.

"The previous passengers really loosened those seatbelts up, didn't they?" said Camilla. She kneeled next to Hinoka. "Here, let me tighten them for you."

"They seem perfectly fine to me—" Hinoka was prevented from protesting as Camilla pulled on her seatbelt.

For the briefest moment, Camilla's eyes met Hinoka's; she couldn't decide if the tingling sensation she felt was welcome or not. Suddenly Hinoka became aware of how close Camilla's hand was. It lightly brushed her belly, then her groin as Camilla checked to make sure the belt was tight enough. Hinoka's thoughts jumped to Camilla pressing her hands against Hinoka's waist, purring as she brought her lips close to Hinoka's own—

"Your turn!" Camilla reached over and began to adjust Ryoma's seatbelt.

Now Camilla's body full touched Hinoka, their soft bellies against each other. Her breasts rubbed against part of Hinoka's chest and arm, making her heart beat even faster. Her body was warm, so much warmer than expected. The sensations made Hinoka want to wrap her arms around Camilla and take her hand, slowly lowering it to her waiting—

"Oh, _man_ ," said Hinoka. What the hell was she thinking? Camilla's body continued to linger; just how long did it take to adjust a seatbelt? Hinoka tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind. Camilla was just a ride attendant, nothing more. It was her job to ensure the safety and comfort of riders, even if that did put her in the occasional awkward position.

A few seconds later, their bodies no longer touched. Camilla beamed as she pulled Ryoma and Hinoka's safety device down. She stepped away from the train.

"I'm sorry fixing your belt took so long, sir." Once again she smiled at Hinoka. "Enjoy the ride, dear."

Hinoka got the feeling that Camilla wasn't actually sorry as she nodded.

"Don't worry about it," said Ryoma.

Within moments, the train began to move. Hinoka gripped the safety restraints around her, trying to keep her attention on the ride she'd been completely focused on mere minutes ago.

"What were you 'oh man'-ing about?" asked Ryoma.

Well, maybe it'd go away on its own after the ride picked up speed.

"Um…did you notice how long the attendant spent on your seatbelt?" Hinoka was barely aware that the train was beginning to ascend a slant.

"I did. I don't know about you, but it seemed like she was doing it on purpose."

Hinoka nodded. There was something about Camilla that made her seem like the type to mess with people that caught her eye, close friends or strangers. Perhaps Ryoma was the one she was truly interested in, and she used the time adjusting his seatbelt to show off.

"I…I think she was trying to show you her boobs."

Ryoma blinked as he frowned.

"I beg your pardon? Considering how she spoke to you in line, I would guess she was focused on you, rather than me. She didn't look anywhere close to my face while she was working on my seatbelt."

"Y-You really think so?" No way. Camilla was just attractive woman who engaged Hinoka in friendly conversation while she waited, right? The way Camilla stared at her when she first entered the line, though… "She could've been shy! Maybe she was paying attention to me because she wanted to get your attention…?"

"Somehow, I doubt that. Her face was a little flushed as she was talking to you earlier." Ryoma grinned. "Hm. I thought it was strange that you let me ahead of you, despite your own excitement to get on. It's like the two of you silently planned this. How red your face is…and _was_ , while she started talking to you. You like her, don't you?"

"H-Hey!" Hinoka crossed her arms to the best of her ability. "You can't assume that, I just met her!"

"I'm just teasing you, Hinoka."

Teasing?

"Damn it…it's not like you to joke around like that—"

Before Hinoka could finish her thoughts, the train descended at break-neck speed. Hinoka screamed, the thrill of the intense movement making her stomach clench. As the train approached its first loop, Ryoma raised his arms and screamed as well.

Despite feeling like vomiting every time a loop came up, the speed of the coaster and the wind in her face made Hinoka rapidly pump her fists. She cheered as the train shot along its path.

Minutes later, it was all over. The train slowed down as it pulled up to the platform. The safety device rose as it came to a complete stop.

As soon as Camilla entered her line of view, Hinoka felt her stomach churn. She undid her seatbelt and exited the train, Ryoma following.

A hand touched Hinoka's shoulder, making her shiver. Quickly turning, she saw Camilla standing next to her. A wide grin sat on her face. Hinoka wondered if her heart was still beating as fast as it was while riding the coaster.

"So," said Camilla, yet again fiddling with her hair, "was the ride as good as you hoped it was?"

Hinoka felt her face heat up. "I felt like throwing up, but it was _amazing_." She pumped her fist into the air.

Camilla's cheeks were scarlet. "I'm glad it was up to your expectations. Come back _any_ time," she purred. She winked, or so it seemed; it was difficult to tell, as Camilla's other eye was still covered by her hair.

Hinoka met Camilla's eye once again. To be honest, she _was_ rather cute…maybe, just maybe, Hinoka could pretend that Camilla really was intending to flirt with her.

"Ready to go?" Ryoma stood at Hinoka's other side.

Briefly taking her glance off Camilla, Hinoka looked towards the line; nobody was in the section she and Ryoma were previously in.

"You go ahead, I'll be out in a minute," said Hinoka.

"Take your time." Ryoma chuckled as he turned and left the platform.

Camilla's smile fell.

"That man you're with…is he your boyfriend?"

Hinoka sighed; she was asked this every time she was alone with Ryoma.

"No, he's my brother. You'd be surprised at how often people ask that."

Camilla's expression relaxed. "Well, I can't say your resemblance is striking."

"Hey, I've got the same colour of hair as he does," said Hinoka. "I mean, I dye my hair, but…underneath, it's no different."

"How nice," said Camilla. "My natural colour is blonde. But it's nice to be colourful, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah." Hinoka clasped her hands together. There was one thing they had in common. "I…my name is Hinoka, by the way."

"Hinoka, Hinoka, Hinoka…what a cute name."

"Ahaha…" Now Hinoka's face was on fire. "Um, Camilla? I was thinking…I know we've only known each other for something like fifteen minutes at most, but I'd really like to talk to you again."

Camilla blushed, her cheeks getting redder by the second as she looked to her feet. "I would like nothing more, darling. Despite our short time together, I feel like there's a connection between us already."

 _So she was interested after all..._ Hinoka sighed as she fumbled around her pocket. A few seconds later, Hinoka pulled her phone out. She was surprised that it hadn't fallen out on the ride.

"T-Then…" Hinoka opened her contact list and selected 'New Contact'. "…Could I get your number?"

Camilla pulled her own phone out and held it out to Hinoka.

"Of course, darling. It would be foolish to turn down a lady as adorable as you."

"I-Is calling people cute another force of habit…?" asked Hinoka. She felt like she would explode as she handed Camilla her phone and accepted Camilla's.

"Yes, but," said Camilla, "I don't typically tell strangers that I find them cute."

Hinoka felt herself smile as she entered her phone number. "I choose to believe you."

Camilla handed Hinoka her phone back and exchanged it with her own.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous. I hope I get to see your face again soon," said Camilla.

Hinoka's eyes met Camilla's once again. "I don't know how to respond to you saying me being nervous is cute, but…m-me too." She suddenly remembered Ryoma and the rest of her family. "I'd like to talk more, but…my brother is waiting for me."

"Then I won't keep you," said Camilla. She put her hand on Hinoka's shoulder again. "It was nice chatting with you, Hinoka."

"Yeah, you too," said Hinoka. She moved Camilla's hand off, then shook it. "See you later, then."

"Goodbye, Hinoka."

Hinoka exited the platform, looking back as she reached the bottom. Camilla's face was now in the distance, though she could still make it out. She waved at Camilla, who waved back.

"It's about time you came back," said a familiar voice.

Hinoka noticed her family walking up to her, Ryoma at the front.

"W-Well, I…"

"Ryoma said there was an attractive woman there," said Takumi.

"He also said you were thinking of talking to her," said Sakura. "Did you?"

Hinoka narrowed her eyes at Ryoma. "Thanks for telling them your little joke."

Ryoma laughed.

"Hinoka, you and I both know it wasn't a joke."

Clenching her fists, Hinoka turned away.

"…I got her phone number. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Ryoma wrapped his arm around Hinoka's shoulders. "It's about time you started considering finding a special someone."

"Ryoma!" Hinoka slapped his arm.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I'll lay off." Ryoma begin to walk, Sakura and Takumi in tow. "Let's go find our next ride, shall we?"

"Please!" said Hinoka.

As they headed for the next destination, Hinoka's heart continued to beat quickly. Despite her frustration, she couldn't help but feel excitement well up in the pit of her stomach. It didn't matter how unexpected it was, meeting Camilla. What mattered was that there seemed to be a mutual connection that neither seemed to be able to ignore.

Maybe her earlier thoughts, plus more, could become reality someday.


End file.
